


הפעם על שולחן הביליארד.

by Knotted String (knottedstring)



Series: Status Quo [2]
Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys Will Be Boys, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knottedstring/pseuds/Knotted%20String
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ספין אוף ל"סטאטוס קוו". מה שקרה על שולחן הביליארד אחרי שפינדאר החליט שהוא מעדיף לא לדעת.</p>
            </blockquote>





	הפעם על שולחן הביליארד.

**Author's Note:**

> בעיקרון הפיק הזה היה אמור להיות חלק מסדרה של "חמש פעמים" שבהן ג'ארד ופיטר שברו דברים בזמן סקס. לא במפתיע, זה לא קרה. כרגע זה מה יש. :P
> 
>  
> 
> לא עבר בטא.

אצבעותיו של ג`ארד סגרו על המפתח בקושי רב ושלפו אותו מהכיס. התנופה של השליפה הייתה חזקה מידי, וצרור המפתחות נשמט מידו ונחבט בדלת בעוצמה.

"שששש." ג`ארד לחש למפתחות בזעם. הוא התכופף וחיפש אחרי הצרור בראש מסוחרר ואצבעות מגושמות. כשמצא אותם והתרומם בחזרה, הוא נאבק בחור המנעול במשך דקה ארוכה. "מנעול מטומטם. אתה לא תמנע ממני להיכנס. תפתח כבר. אה!"

הדלת נפתחה לפני שג`ארד הצליח להכניס את המפתח לחור המנעול בכיוון הנכון, וג`ארד מעד פנימה ונתקל בחזה היציב של פיטר. הוא לקח צעד אחורה ויישר את עצמו כנגד הדלת שפיטר סגר מאחוריו. הוא לא רצה לדבר עם פיטר. למעשה, זה לא היה נכון. הוא רצה לצעוק על פיטר, ואז לחבוט בפרצופו היפה והמטומטם, ואז ללכת לישון אבל איפשהו בדרך בין המוח שלו לפה והידיים משהו הלך לאיבוד.

"אתה שיכור?" פיטר שאל אותו בלחישה, מייצב את כתפיו בשתי ידיים. ההבעה על הפנים שלו הייתה מודאגת וכועסת, וג`ארד הניח שזה בגלל שמונה השיחות שלא נענו ממנו בנייד של ג`ארד, מהן הוא התעלם בקטנוניות. "איפה היית?"

"זה לא עניינך, אתה לא אבא שלי." ג`ארד ירק את המילים לכיוונו ודחף אותו ממנו. הוא התנדנד לכיוון המטבח במטרה להביא כוס מים, אבל היה צריך לעצור ליד שולחן הביליארד כדי לנוח קצת ולהיזכר איזה רגל מניחים על הרצפה קודם. פיטר, משוויץ בפיכחותו, מיהר למלא כוס במי ברז והגיש אותה לג`ארד, שבחר להתעלם ממנה.

"ואם כבר אבא שלי," הוא הוסיף בנבזיות, "היה כל כך נחמד לקבל ממך עזרה היום בבית המשפט."

"ג`ארד..." פיטר דחף את הכוס לידיים של ג`ארד, שהחליט להקשיב לקיבה המתהפכת שלו ולקח אותה, לוגם מהמים באיטיות.

"לא משנה." ג`ארד מלמל ודחף את הכוס בחזרה לידיים של פיטר. "מה שחשוב זה שהוא כתש אותי לאבקה ואתה לא היית שם."

פיטר לקח את הכוס בחזרה למטבח, כתפיו שחוחות בצורה שגרמה לג`ארד לרצות לוותר לו על הכל. אבל הכעס, הבושה, ההשפלה שבלעמוד בבית המשפט ולהרגיש שוב כמו ילד בן חמש כי האבא המזורגג שלך יודע עלייך הכל, יודע את כל נקודות התורפה שלך ומשתמש בהן כדי לבלבל אותך במהלך המשפט... הכעס הזה מנע מג`ארד לסלוח לו ישר. התא הפיכח האחרון  שבמוח שלו, הבודד שלא היה מעורפל על ידי ג`ק דניאלס, ופטרון, ויותר סוגי בירה משהוא יכול לזכור, ניסה להזכיר לג`ארד שזו לא באמת הייתה אשמתו. שפיטר יודע, ומבין, ושהוא לעולם לא היה מפספס מאבק בבית משפט מול לאונרד.

"אני מצטער." הקול של פיטר הגיע מקרוב, קרוב מאד, וג`ארד גילה שהם רק במרחק צעדים ספורים אחד מהשני, ושהוא נשען על שולחן הביליארד בצורה כמעט מעוררת רחמים. הוא שלח יד אחת קדימה כדי להשאיר את פיטר במרחק שבו הוא היה. הוא לא היה מוכן לסלוח לו עדיין. הוא רצה לכעוס עוד קצת, על פיטר שלא הגיע, על אבא שלו שהוא כזה, כזה שמוק ועל עצמו, שלא למד לגדל ביצים ולהתעמת עם אבא שלו כמו שצריך. הוא ידע שבשנייה שהוא ירים את המבט ויסתכל על פיטר הכל ייגמר. הוא ניסה להתיישר אבל מעד, כנראה שהוא היה שיכור יותר ממה שחשב.

"אני יודע." ג`ארד מלמל, והרגיש את הידיים החזקות של פיטר תומכות בו, מרימות אותו קצת. הוא הבין את הרמז ונתן פיטר לעזור לו להתיישב על השולחן. מבטו היה נעוץ ברצפה, עיניו עצומות. פיטר התקרב עוד, וכבר היה כל כך קרוב שמשהו במוח של ג`ארד השתנה. פתאום הוא רצה אותו קרוב יותר. פתאום הוא כבר לא כעס, הוא פשוט היה עצוב וזקוק לנחמה. "למה אני לא מסוגל לנצח אותו, אפילו לא פעם אחת?"

פיטר לא ענה, הוא פשוט לקח עוד צעד אחד קדימה כך שג`ארד היה יכול להרגיש את חום הגוף שקרן ממנו דרך חולצת הפיג`מה שלו ומכנסי הפלאנל. הוא הרים את סנטרו של ג`ארד בעדינות וג`ארד פקח את עיניו. לשניה, הוא הרגיש שפיטר מבין כל כך הרבה, יותר ממה שהתכוון להגיד לו, אפילו. הוא הרגיש את הקו הקשה והכועס של שפתיו מתרכך, וליקק את שפתו התחתונה. העיניים של פיטר נדדו למטה, התקבעו על השפה שג`ארד ליקק, וסומק עלה בלחייו ואוזניו. הוא נשם נשימה אחת רמה ואז רכן ונישק את ג`ארד.

ג`ארד הרשה לעצמו להיות מנושק רק לרגע, לקבל את הנחמה הפשוטה והמרגיעה שפיטר הציע לו. שניה לאחר מכן זה כבר לא היה מספיק. הוא פישק את שפתיו וליקק את השפה התחתונה של פיטר, תוך כדי שהוא כורך את ידיו סביב ערפו ואת רגליו סביב מתניו. האוויר ביניהם נשאב בבת אחת והתחלף בריק הרסני, וג`ארד נאנח בקול. את זה. את זה הוא רצה. את זה הוא היה צריך כל היום הזה. פיטר התנשם לתוך הפה שלו וגהר מעליו, דוחף אותו לאחור על שולחן הביליארד כדי להרוויח קצת מקום לתמרון. ג`ארד דחף את המפשעה שלו קדימה בתנועה בלתי רצונית ונאנח. הידיים שלו היו קבורות בשיער של פיטר והוא משך בקווצות השיער החומות כמעט באלימות. הידיים של פיטר, לעומת זאת, פתחו את הכפתורים של חולצתו של ג`ארד במהירות כזו שהוא היה מופתע שהכפתורים לא התנתקו ועפו לכל הכיוונים.

"מיטה?" פיטר התנשם בקול, הידיים שלו בכל מקום על חזהו של ג`ארד והשפתיים שלו נושכות קלות את צווארו.

"לא." ג`ארד משך בשיער של פיטר שוב כדי להביא את הפנים שלהם לאותו מפלס ונישק אותו בכוח. "כאן. עכשיו. ככה."

פיטר מלמל משהו לא ברור והתרחק מג`ארד לרגע כדי לפתוח את הכפתור והרוכסן של מכנסי החליפה שלו. האצבעות של פיטר התחככו בזקפה הגדלה של ג`ארד והוא נאנק בקול, מרסן את עצמו רק בקושי כי המחשבה על כרמן ופינדאר מתעוררים ומוצאים אותו ככה הייתה בלתי נסבלת. פיטר משך את המכנסיים והתחתונים של ג`ארד למטה וליטף את הזקפה שלו ביד עדינה. ג`ארד רצה לבעוט בו אבל התחתונים והמכנסיים שלו נתקעו בנעליים וכבלו את הקרסוליים שלו ביחד.

"תחכה כאן." פיטר אמר, יותר לזין של ג`ארד מאשר לג`ארד עצמו, ונעלם במסדרון אל תוך החדר שלו. ג`ארד קילל אותו בלב אבל החליט לנצל את ההזדמנות כדי לפתוח את שרוכי הנעליים שלו ולהוריד את המכנסיים לחלוטין, משימה שהתגלתה כבלתי אפשרית והסתיימה בג`ארד, בועט את הנעליים והמכנסיים לכל כיוון וכמעט נופל מהשולחן. כשפיטר חזר, הרבה יותר מידי זמן לאחר מכן לדעתו של ג`ארד, ג`ארד היה שרוע על השולחן, ידו נעה בעצלתיים על הזין שלו והוא נאנק. פיטר חבט בידו בקלילות והרחיק אותה. "שלא תעז."

"פיטר..." ג`ארד שמע את הטון המתחנן בקולו אבל לא היה לו אכפת. העיניים שלו היו עצומות והחזה שלו עלה וירד בחדות. הוא שמע את הרחש הקל כשהחולצה של פיטר פגעה ברצפה, ומיד אחריה המכנסיים שלו, והיה צריך להחניק קריאת תסכול בקושי רב. "קדימה, פיטר."

פיטר צקצק בלשונו ומלמל משהו, אבל הניח יד לוהטת על הירך של ג`ארד  ועיסה את האזור בעדינות, וג`ארד הרגיש כל שריר בגופו נמתח. הוא שמע את הקליק החלש של הפקק הנפתח, ואז הרגיש את הידיים של פיטר מושכות את האגן שלו קדימה, ככה שהוא היה מורם מעט על המעקה של השולחן, ואז הצליל הרטוב של הג`ל, ואז- אלוהים. האצבע של פיטר. ג`ארד נאנח בקול כל כך חזק שהוא כמעט היה יכול לשמוע את גלגול העיניים של פיטר. "תהיה בשקט. נראה לי ששמעתי את פינדאר מתהפך במיטה לפני דקה."

"כן, תזכיר את פינדאר." הוא החניק עוד אנקה כשפיטר החדיר עוד אצבע לתוכו. "זה נושא טוב לשיחה כשאתה עומד לזיין אותי על שולחן הביליארד בסלון שלנו."

"אתה שיכור בלתי נסבל." פיטר מלמל, והתחיל להזיז את האצבעות שלו בתנועה איטית וחלקה. "עכשיו תסתום או שאני אצטרך להשתיק אותך."

אבל ג`ארד לא היה יכול לעצור את עצמו. הוא היה רועש והוא ידע את זה. הוא ניסה, הוא באמת ניסה, אבל אחרי שתי דקות הוא שמע את פיטר נאנח ולפתע האגודל של היד שלו הייתה עסוקה בלעשות לו דברים נהדרים התחיל להתחכך בשפתיים שלו. ג`ארד עצם את העיניים חזק יותר ממה שהן היו עצומות והשתדל בכל מאודו לא לגמור. הוא פתח את הפה והרשה לפיטר ללחוץ את האגודל ללשון שלו בעדינות. הוא סגר את השפתיים סביב האצבע ומצא את עצמו מוצץ בקצב אחיד עם התנועות של פיטר. הוא שמע את פיטר מתנשם. אחרי שלוש דקות הוא לא היה יכול לעמוד בזה יותר. הוא פתח את הפה וסביב האגודל שעדיין לחץ על הלשון ניסה למלמל "פיטר. עכשיו."

פיטר הבין אותו, כמו תמיד, וג`ארד הרגיש ריקנות קרה כשהסיר את אצבעותיו. הלשון שלו, שהייתה חופשיה לרגע, נשלחה שוב ללקק את שפתיו. הוא שמע את הפקק נפתח שוב, ואז הרגיש את פיטר מתקרב. "תפקח את העיניים."

הוא ציית, וברגע שפקח אותן הוא הרגיש את פיטר חודר אליו בקלות. הספק-אנחה-ספק-צעקה שלו נקטעה באחת על ידי אותו אגודל וג`ארד הרגיש את הדם שלו לוהט. הוא סגר את השפתיים שלו סביב האצבע של פיטר שוב ונשך קלות, והרגיש את פיטר מאבד את הקצב לרגע ואז מגביר אותו. היד החופשיה הייתה פרושה על כלוב הלב שלו, לוחצת אותו בכוח לשולחן. העיניים שלהם היו נעולות בחוזקה לרגע וג`ארד הרגיש את עצמו כמעט מתאהב. הוא עצם אותן, מצץ את האגודל של פיטר בכל הכוח ואז מלמל "עוד."

כאילו ממלא פקודה שרק חיכה לה, פיטר הגביר את הקצב עוד, חודר לתוכו בעוצמה שהייתה כמעט מכאיבה. היד שלו עזבה את החזה של ג`ארד ונכרכה סביב הזין שלו, מושכת בקצב כמעט רצחני. ג`ארד הרגיש, בפעם השניה, את כל השרירים שלו נדרכים. בריכה של חום התפשטה בשיפולי בטנו והוא הרגיש את הנשימה שלו מתרסקת, יוצאת החוצה שבורה וקולנית. האגודל בפה שלו התחלף בארבע האצבעות האחרות של פיטר והוא ליקק אותן ונשך אותן והרגיש את כל הגוף שלו מתפתל.

הוא גמר בעוצמה שעיוורה אותו לרגע. הוא אפילו לא שם לב שגם פיטר גמר, עד שפקח את העיניים בקושי רב, מתנשם, וגילה שפיטר קרס עליו. האצבעות שהיו בתוך הפה שלו עטפו כעת את הלחי שלו ורק האגודל נשאר לטייל על השפה התחתונה שלו. פיטר התנשם בעוצמה וג`ארד הבחין בעצב שהוא כבר לא בתוכו. השפתיים של פיטר היו צמודות לתנוך אוזנו ומצצו אותו קלות. "ג`ארד..." הוא מלמל בקול סדוק. "אני-"

מה הוא בדיוק ג`ארד לא הספיק לשמוע, כי באותו רגע השולחן השמיע חריקה מאיימת. ג`ארד היה מעורפל משכרות ומסקס, אבל פיטר היה קצת יותר מהיר תגובה בהתחשב בנסיבות, והספיק למלמל "שיט." לפני שאחת מרגלי השולחן התנתקה והשולחן נטה על צדו.

ג`ארד מצא את עצמו שוכב על הרצפה, מכוסה בשפיך ובזיעה, ופיטר שרוע חצי עליו וחצי על הערימה של הבגדים שלהם. מתוך הערפול והעייפות התהומית שעטפה אותו, הוא הצליח למלמל "פיטר, שברנו את השולחן."

פיטר קם ממקומו בכבדות, פעולה שג`ארד העריץ, ואז עזר לג`ארד לקום. הוא אסף את הבגדים שלהם בזמן שג`ארד חזר להישען על השולחן הנטוי, ואז תפס את זרועו וגרר את שניהם לחדר של פיטר, דוחף את ג`ארד לתוך המיטה. "זה עדיף על הפעם ההיא עם הג`קוזי."

ג`ארד התעלם מהעובדה שהוא מסריח ומלוכלך, והתכרבל בשמיכות בצד שלא היה הצד של פיטר. "אני לא בטוח שאתה צודק."

מאחוריו הוא שמע את פיטר צוחק כשהוא נכנס למיטה. ג`ארד נשען לאחור ושקע לתוך החום שבזרועות של פיטר. "אתה כזה מעצבן, למה אתה תמיד חייב להתווכח?"

"למה  **אתה**  תמיד חייב להתווכח?" ג`ארד החזיר את השאלה תוך כדי פיהוק, אבל אם פיטר ענה הוא כבר לא שמע.


End file.
